The Night Before Christmas
by Darkened-Storm
Summary: It's Christmass Eve, and Dizzi has written a bedtime story in hopes the Bladebreakers will finally go to sleep. A spin off of The Night before Christmas by C.Moore


**The Night Before Christmas**

A **Beyblade** oneshot written by **Darkened Storm**

Dedicated to Tempest Kiro, my awesome friend who is super talented!  
I will get around to reviewing your fic sometime soon - hopefully before you update again! =]

This fanfiction is part of the Creative Insanity "The Night Before Christmas" challenge.

Music: Any old Christmas Carol will do in the background. I listened to Jingle Bell Rock myself while writing this, but it's entirely your choice this time.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the night before Christmas at the Granger Dojo. Though they should have all been fast asleep by now, The G Revolutions sat in front of the electric heater eating Christmas cookies and chocolate Santas while they each took turns guessing the presents under the Christmas tree.

"I hope I get the new Halo game," Max was saying eagerly.

"Why, so I can beat you at it?" Tyson said teasingly.

"Who said you could beat me?" Max retorted.

"Hey, what's that you've got there Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop. The Chief adjusted his glasses so that he could get a better look at the file on Kenny's computer, but the bitbeast hastily minimized the file.

"Oh, nothing," dizzy mumbled, her screen flashing a pale pink colour with embarrassment. "Just a little Christmas bedtime story I was working on."

"A story?" Tyson repeated.

"I want to hear it," Max cheered, bounding up and down like a little maniac, a candy cane in one hand and a chocolate Santa in the other.

"Why don't you tell us your story Dizzi," Hilary asked. "I'm sure it's really good."

"Oh, all right," Dizzi grumbled as they all gathered around. Even Kai looked up from his spot by the fireplace to listen in. When they were all settled with a candy cane in hand, Dizzi began her tale.

_"T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Daichi."_

"Hey! I'm in this!" Daichi exclaimed excitedly, cutting Dizzi off mid sentence.

"Shh!" Max and Ray hissed. Dizzi went on as though nothing had happened.

_"The stockings were hung by the Chief with care,  
In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The G Revolutions were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of bitbeasts danced in their heads;_

_And Hilary in her 'kerchief and Max in his cap  
- and I think Grandpa Granger was there too,  
Had just settled their brains for a long winters' nap  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter..._

A loud clatter came from outside, interrupting Dizzi's tale. "Hey, did anybody else hear that?" Max wondered aloud.

"It's probably just the wind," Kai muttered.

"Ehem... can I finish my story?" Dizzi buzzed impatiently. When her audience fell quiet, she continued.

_ "Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of midday to beyblades below,  
When what, to my wondering eyes should appear  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

_With a little old driver so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment, he must be Saint Nick  
More rapid than Falborg, his courses they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

"Hey, why's it so quiet in here?" Tala asked. The red haired Russian sauntered in, flanked by Ian, who was eating a large candy cane.

"Hey!" Daichi protested. "That was my candy cane!"

Ian poked his tongue out. He was barely taller than Daichi, and his thick boots gave him added height, giving him a slight, towering feel over the younger boy. "Too bad," he said. "You snooze, you lose."

Before Daichi could come up with a retort, Dizzi cleared her RAM with a whir. "Anyway! As I was saying."

"Move over twerp," Tala said, shoving Daichi over on the couch so he could sit down and listen to the rest of Dizzi's tale. The bitbeast continued.

_"Now Dranzer! Now Drigger and Strata Dragoon  
On Wolborg! On Galux! On Draciel and Dragoon!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the dojo!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!_

_As dry leaves before the wild spinning tops fly,  
__When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and new launchers and rip cords too!_

_ And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each Thunder Pegasus._

"Okay guys, I know I heard something this time," Max muttered uneasily.

Tyson had heard it this time too. "Maybe Grandpa decided to clean the roof again," he wondered.

"Would you two stop jumping at shadows? There's nothing on the roof," Kai grumbled. "Now shut up, I want to hear Dizzi's story."

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

"Hey, how does Santa get in when people don't have a chimney?" Daichi wondered. He was pretty sure the dojo didn't have a chimney and he didn't want to miss out on presents.

Kai squashed his hair down with one hand and Daichi promptly fell silent.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,__  
k__inda like DJ Jazzman actually_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.__  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

"And if he's so fat, how come he can get down the chimney anyway. Don't you think he'd get stuck?" Daichi asked.

"He uses magic, you dope," Tyson informed him.

"Magic?" Daichi repeated, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, you know, abracadabra?" Tyson deadpanned.

"But magic isn't real," Daichi protested.

"Yeah, well, neither is the Easter Bunny or Sant – " Hilary gave Tala a good hard kick in the shin and he fell silent.

"Daichi and Max still believe in Santa Clause you idiot," she hissed angrily.

Tala raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Daichi he could understand, the boy was still you. Max on the otherhand... well... okay he kinda believed that too.

"Go on Dizzi," Hilary prompted.

_"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove off to the Beyblade Stadium ,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Dizzi glanced around the room with her inbuilt webcam and found all of the G Revolutions, and Tala and Ian fast asleep. Daichi snored quietly in a corner, and Tyson a little louder next to him. "Finally, I thought they'd never fall asleep. Now I can finally play computer solitaire!"

When Grandpa Granger tip toed in just after midnight to place the presents under the tree, he too was surprised. "Well I'll be," the old man muttered. "The little tykes are actually fast asleep. Looks like all the excitement finally got to them."

Little did he know that Dizzi's all powerful Christmas tale was the one thing that could put them all to sleep, with visions of bitbeasts dancing in their heads.

* * *

Done! I had this planned a while ago and decided it should work for the next prompt. Also, if you wish to take part in the prompts, details will be posted on my profile. Just let me know in the review or PM me and I will add you to my list of people to PM when a new prompt is thought up of.

Oh, and in case I don't get an update in before hand...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
